The Devil
The main antagonist of the series. Appearance The Devil once had apperance of an Angel since he was once an Angel that had fallen and set up a kingdom in Hell. He then changed his apperance to a creature that had horns and a trident tail all in red except for the horns. He would wear a loin cloth like a warrior. The 20th centurary brought about a change for the devil since there were so many scray movie people seemed not to be itimidated by the scary figure of the devil. Because of this the devil dropped the scary tail and the loincloth letting his penis hang free. The devil is a very muscluar being and is very strong. Even though it does not appear in the picture the devil can grow a tail for combat purposes. In rare occasions that the devil goes to Earth he can change his appearance to suit his misson Personality The Devil has always had an abrasive personality since before there was a mankind. He has always tried to do evil things especially against God and the human race. Examples of this are the tempting of Adam and Eve the destruction of Joabs life the tempting of Jesus in the wilderness. The devil tried to do evil to God by leading a revolt against him. Recently the Devil has tried to create havoc for Boo Boo and his Special Ed Dropouts who are now his main competitors. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He often uses rape as a method of getting what he wants. On a personal side the Devil is gay and the Devil often takes it upon himself to rape new people that come into hell personally. Relationships The Devil has had many relationships over the years with the Devil coming to Earth to foster these relationships to change how things on the Earth are going. The Devils man foil has been Micheal the Arch Angel who personally threw the Devil into hell. The Devils man enemy now is Boo Boo who is less powerful than the Devil but is still a thorn in his side. On a personal the level the Devil is in a gay relationship with Ian mckellen when he is on Earth and Freddie Murcurey. The Devil is a confirmed bachelor and has been quoted as saying he has no intention of settling down. Abilities and Powers The Devil is the main enemy to all who are good in the world so the Devil is very powerful. He has powers to bring people back from the dead to change shape, to fly, to grow a tail to use in battle, and to shoot powerful beams of electricty from his horns. The Devil can also disappear at one spot and appear in another while doing battle the Devil has super strength and super armor to protect hismself. The Devils horns can also be used as a weopon and as a can opener. History Zombie Outbreak The Zombie out break is a major event in human history. The Devil had always done a good job of keeping all his dead souls inside hell not letting them wreak havoc on the Earth. The devil mistreated many of his Demons especially his sceince officer Tobias. Tobias devlops a machine to freeze the devil so he can seize power from him but is to afraid to use it. When Chris Iverson comes along he has Chris use it and the devil gets frozen. Tobias then plans to let the more powerful demons have hell while Tobias would set up a kingdom on the Earth ravaged by the undead. The Undead do ravage the Earth except for Japan that remains largly untouched. This goes on for a year with the population of Earth powerless to stop the invasion. The end to the invsaion comes when Tobias thaws the devil and sends all the undead back to hell. He did this because he said it was impossible to rule a world in such chaos. After the era of the Zombie Outbreak is when Boo Boo gets the Special Ed Dropouts together to defend the world because a Devils strike was coming since the world was so crippled Trivia Did you Know? the Devil is 50,000,000 years old? The Devils favorite singer is too short? The Devil actually perfers angel food cake as opposed to devils food cake. The Devil likes to jump rope for fun. The Devil likes to turn into snakes and go inside people. The Devil is great in battle but cannot rub his head and bellie at the same time. Category:Characters Category:Demons